like waves crashing into me
by czqy
Summary: Oikawa's done it. He made the national team. Iwaizumi, who's studying to become an engineer, is invited to watch one of his matches.


Iwaizumi blinks at his screen a few times, then rereads the profile.

Setter

**及川 徹**

OIKAWA, Tooru

Chuo University 3rd Year

1994/07/20

187cm/78kg

He did it. He _really _did it. Oikawa made the national team. And while still attending university no less.

Iwaizumi smiles, nods, then closes the tab. The two of them weren't really in contact anymore. Oikawa was accepted into Chuo, so of course he went. He had to pursue his dream. And Iwaizumi was at the Shibaura Institute of Technology, studying engineering. They were bound to become different people.

They talked almost daily at the start of uni, but then Iwaizumi found his passion and stopped playing collegiate volleyball. It wasn't the only thing holding them together, but with Iwaizumi getting busier with study, and Oikawa spending more time on the court, there were fewer opportunities, until there were none at all.

After spending two years on the Omiya campus, Iwaizumi was now at the Toyosu campus for his last two years. That's in Tokyo. He knows Oikawa is here too, but by the time Iwaizumi moved, they were distant already. It felt awkward to reach out.

That doesn't stop him from reading _about_ him, though. Iwaizumi brings up the page again to look at the image of Oikawa. It's been two years since he saw him last, yet he still has that same stupid hairstyle, that playful smirk on his lips. He looks good. The red suits him. He zeroes in on a statistic, and scowls. Oikawa's taller too. And even though Iwaizumi also grew, passing the one-eighty mark to settle at 181cm, they're still five centimetres apart. He wonders whether they've stayed the same after all.

Iwaizumi exits the page for a second time, then goes about his business, except the news stays in the back of his mind. He thinks of his childhood friend, more than usual, and considers sending a message of congratulations. That's just courtesy, right?

* * *

It's Oikawa who texts him first, weeks later. Iwaizumi only sees it after class, and widens his eyes at the name on the screen. He stops completely once he actually reads the words.

**Shittykawa**

_(10:41 AM)_hey, iwa-chan! (if this is still your number)

_(10:41 AM) _it's oikawa

_(10:43 AM) _so i've got tickets to the asian vball champ finals

_(10:43 AM) _ yoyogi nat. stadium

_(10:43 AM) _it's in like 3 days so i'm sorry abt the late notice but

_(10:44 AM) _well. do u wanna come?

_(10:44 AM) _i know we haven't talked in a while but u were always by my side and i thought it might be something you'd like to see

Iwaizumi's amused. He finds it interesting that Oikawa didn't explicitly mention he made the team, as if he thought Iwaizumi didn't know, like he wasn't keeping up with the progress. He seems humbler, Iwaizumi thinks. More mature. It does something to Iwaizumi's heart, thinking about seeing Oikawa, but he ignores it as he sends his reply.

**You**

_(12:04 PM) _Of course.

_(12:04 PM) _Idiotkawa. You don't even have to ask.

_(12:08 PM) _Congrats on making the national team

_(12:08 PM) _And good luck. I know you'll make it to the finals

To Iwaizumi's surprise, Oikawa responds almost immediately. It makes his skin buzz; the sensation lasts long after the vibration stops.

**Shittykawa**

_(12:09) _thankyouu~~

_(12:09)_ i'll send the ticket now

_(12:09)_ c u soon!

* * *

Oikawa doesn't text him again, and Iwaizumi knows why—he's in the middle of a tournament—but he's still disappointed. It also makes him more nervous than he would've been, as he waits outside the stadium for Oikawa. It's stupid, but he doesn't know how to talk to his old best friend. He doesn't know how well they'll get along.

The thinking was all for naught, Iwaizumi realises once he sees Oikawa. Or, well, Oikawa spots _him _first. There's a tap on his shoulder that makes him jump, and when he turns, he's staring into honey eyes. His smile is just as sweet, genuine, and Iwaizumi's lost in the sight of it. Then, Oikawa smirks, and the image is shattered.

"Hello there, Mr Bionics. Or should I say, 'Mr Too-Good-For-Volleyball'?"

It riles Iwaizumi up, brings back a familiar feeling, and he wonders why he thought things would be different.

"I—You know about that?"

"You're not the only one who does his research, Iwa-chan." The nickname rolls off Oikawa's tongue, and it's like they were never apart. Iwaizumi used to cringe at the name, but he relishes in the sound of it now; it's music to his ears. He still rolls his eyes in response though. Oikawa laughs, and it catches Iwaizumi off guard. He's so carefree, so relaxed. It's not that he wasn't before, but there's something different about it, like volleyball is no longer his only purpose. He's grown into himself. It makes the butterflies in Iwaizumi's stomach flutter.

As they head inside the stadium, their shoulders occasionally bump together. Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa's doing it on purpose, but when he looks at him, the national player only stares ahead. Their hands are really close too, if Iwaizumi makes the slightest movement, he could link their pinkies. He doesn't, but it's invigorating. Just being near Oikawa gives him this energy, makes him feel like he could conquer the world.

* * *

The realisation settles during the final rally. Iwaizumi had always known Oikawa was majestic, but watching him from the sidelines? That's something else. He's completely awestruck as he observes the man on the court, elegant lines and perfect form as he tosses to the spiker, who slams the ball down. It gets them their match point, and the stadium erupts. The team piles on top each other, celebrating their new title, while the audience cheers and claps. Iwaizumi's amongst the thousands giving them a standing ovation. He's in the front row, so close to the court, and it's taking everything in him to not jump over the barrier to congratulate Oikawa.

Once the commotion settles, the two teams exchange handshakes, and the Japanese team lines up to do their bows. Iwaizumi keeps his eyes on Oikawa, who's standing tall, and smiles proudly. As the captain thanks the spectators, Oikawa spots him.

He looks at Iwaizumi; stares right at him.

And everything vanishes.

It's like he has tunnel vision. All the sounds are drowned out; all the people are gone. The arena is empty, save for the two of them.

Time seems to move in slow motion, as Oikawa lowers his upper body, and _fuck_ Iwaizumi wasn't even playing but he's having a hard time breathing. Then, Oikawa lifts his head slightly to meet Iwaizumi's eyes.

And he's gone.

The fact Iwaizumi has feelings for Oikawa doesn't shock him. The fact it comes as a rush, like waves crashing into him, of every moment they've spent together, of everything Iwaizumi has ever felt about Oikawa, overwhelms him, but then it subdues. It recedes, and leaves Iwaizumi drenched, filled with this emotion that makes him whole. His breath catches after, and Oikawa notices. There's recognition in his eyes, he takes a full body breath, and Iwaizumi realises it's mutual. He doesn't know how long Oikawa's been waiting for this moment, but he doesn't have to wait any longer.

* * *

Surprisingly, neither of them bring it up when they meet afterwards. Even when Oikawa invites Iwaizumi to his _hotel room_, the topic isn't mentioned. On their way over, they stop to eat ramen, and make small talk.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Iwaizumi gestures with his chopsticks.

"Come on! I just won the Asian Volleyball Championships!" Oikawa talks with his mouth full, already on his third bowl. Iwaizumi shouldn't find it so endearing, but he does.

"Why _aren't _you celebrating with your teammates?"

Oikawa simply shrugs, mumbling into his food, "Wanted to celebrate with you."

Heat makes its way up Iwaizumi's neck to his face, and he pretends it's from his meal. He's not fooling anyone, but it's comforting to know that Oikawa's just as shy.

"So, number 14, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Any reason?"

There's a pause before Oikawa responds this time. "They're our numbers. 1 and 4. I wanted to honour that, I guess."

Iwaizumi just stares at Oikawa, at a loss for words. The other man doesn't seem to notice, too intent on finishing his noodles. Iwaizumi watches him eat, lost in his thoughts. Once Oikawa's done, he lifts his head, and freezes when he meets Iwaizumi's eyes. His cheeks are full, there's some broth dribbling down his chin, and Iwaizumi chuckles before wiping it away. They both kind of stop short at that, but recover quickly. Iwaizumi gets up first, pays for the two of them despite Oikawa's protests, and they leave the restaurant.

It's mostly silent between them after, and in the hotel elevator they're alone, which would be the perfect opportunity for… things, but they stand apart.

"I still play, by the way." Iwaizumi hates that it's become somewhat awkward. "I joined the neighbourhood team. I don't think I'm 'too good' for the sport."

Oikawa looks over at him, and smiles tenderly. "I know. It was a joke." Iwaizumi just nods, and prays they make it to the room soon. He doesn't know whether he can handle this tension for much longer.

* * *

As soon as Iwaizumi's foot leaves the corridor, Oikawa shuts the door and pushes him against it. There's virtually no distance between them, it can't be helped that Iwaizumi's eyes flit to Oikawa's lips. He's practically eye level with them. When Iwaizumi finally looks up at Oikawa, he sees hunger in his eyes. He sees the intensity that's present before he serves, or while he waits to receive. He feels a shiver down his spine.

"Can I finally kiss you now?"

Iwaizumi gives the slightest nod, and Oikawa's mouth is on his. It's not rough like he expected. Oikawa presses against him gently, one arm resting above his head, and the other under his chin. Iwaizumi tilts his head up, arches his back, and Oikawa snakes an arm around his waist. Iwaizumi loops his arms around Oikawa's neck, clings onto him, and deepens the kiss. Still, it's not rushed, it's not haste. They take their time, memorising every detail, committing every touch to memory.

When they pull apart, they just end up going back for more, until Iwaizumi accidently bites Oikawa's bottom lip too hard because he's being tickled. He's horrified, frantically checks he hasn't drawn blood, while Oikawa throws his head back and laughs. Iwaizumi huffs and turns away, crossing his arms. Oikawa brought this onto himself. Once Oikawa's recovered, he takes both of Iwaizumi's hands, and just holds them. Iwaizumi looks at him again, and finds all the playfulness gone.

"I'm glad this happened at home."

"Huh?"

"I don't think it would be this nice, if it happened in a foreign country."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi nods, "I get what you mean."

"But hey," Oikawa swings Iwaizumi's hands, "we have plenty of opportunities for that later."

"You going to take me to all your games?" Iwaizumi teases.

"Of course," Oikawa smirks.

"Front row seats?"

"Nothing but the best for my Hajime."

Iwaizumi shrinks against the door, completely flustered. He's overcome with emotion, he doesn't know how he can go on. He sees Oikawa's shit-eating grin though, and it helps him recover. He steps out under him, and towards the bed.

"Crappykawa."

"What?! I'm like, your boyfriend now!"

The word makes Iwaizumi blush, and he pauses.

"Fine. But this is the only time I'll ever say this. Handsomekawa."

Iwaizumi's completely blindsided by Oikawa, who tackles him onto the bed. He can't find it in himself to be mad though, not when Oikawa's pressing kisses over every inch of his body. He tries to catch his lips, and when he finally does, he has no intentions of ever letting go.

* * *

**BONUS** some extra details

\- (idk whether SIT actually has a volleyball team, however) Iwaizumi played on the volleyball team there in his first two years while at Omiya

\- Oikawa is actually 186.5cm tall, but the stats are rounded, so thank god it says 187. He just barely made the cut too so that it goes up.

\- He is also more muscular, except his weight didn't increase as much as he wanted. It annoyed him that he couldn't put on more weight, except he supposes his body "was always meant to be this lean". (He runs a hand down the side of his body, and Iwaizumi punches his shoulder for it, but that doesn't mean Iwaizumi wasn't watching closely.)

\- Oikawa's contact name is now 'handsomekawa'. Who changed it? You decide :)

\- This fic is set in 2015 (~halfway through Iwa/Oiks' third year), and Japan actually did win the Asian Men's Volleyball Championships then!


End file.
